A New Begining
by Tink2459
Summary: Draco calls Hermione for help, and ends up helping her instead but what happens when help turns into something more.


Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you are the new head girl of Hogwarts.

We are very happy that you are coming back for your 8th year here and we hope that you do your best like always.

Sincerely,

Your beloved Hogwarts teacher

P.S. This year is different everyone will be having to deal with our school change. We are having a new dress code and other massive changes. Once again we are happy you'll be coming back for your 8th year.

I read my letter for Hogwarts and wondered what could be so massive that everyone would have to deal with. _'Well I'll just have to wait till I go back on the first of the next school year which is in what five months.'_ I ran down stairs only to find a note on the table. 'Hermione, we have gone to the airport to pick up my sister Norma, be back soon and please no magic she still has yet to know about you. Love you mom'

"Then why don't you just tell her god damn it," I exclaimed as I finished reading her mothers letter. I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it only to have to close it again as the phone rings. I walked over to the phone but it stops ringing. _'Strange,'_ I thought. As I turned to go back to the refrigerator the phone starts to ring again. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello," I spoke.

"Hello, is Hermione there," asked a male voice?

"Speaking," I answered wondering who this was.

"Oh hello Granger," said the male voice. There was only one person that calls me by my last name and that's…

"Draco Malfoy, why are you calling me, how did you even get my number," I asked?

"I have my ways, hey listen…um…okay this is weird of me to ask but I have no where else to go," said Draco.

"What is it Draco," I asked?

"Well, do you think it will be okay if I come over for a little while, just until school starts, please I don't have anywhere else to go, I can't go home because…well I just can't please Hermione," begged Draco. _'Did he just say what I think he just said,'_ I thought.

"Well, I guess that will be okay but there just one thing my aunt is coming in and she doesn't know about me being a witch so if you can keep that on the down low then I have no real problem with it and my mom won't care plus my dad isn't here so that is a bigger bonus, well sure you can stay until school start," I said not believing my own words.

"Thank you so much I'll be right over…um…where do you live," asked Draco?

"1630 Rovello Drive, muggle world," I replied.

"Okay, I'll be right over, thanks again Hermione," said Draco as he hung up the phone. _'He did it again he said my name he must really need someplace to stay.'_ Four hours later I just got out of the shower and the door bell rang. I walked downstairs with nothing but my bra and panties hoping that it wasn't Draco at the door, and answered it. It was Draco and he had the most shocked look on his face. I darted up the stairs faster then a speeding bullet and put on my tight blue jeans short shorts and my red velvet top the hugged my body perfectly. I walked back downstairs and saw that Draco was still standing in the door way with his shocked look.

"DRACO," I yelled!

"Huh…what, oh right sorry," said Draco as he came back to the world.

"Come on I'll show you were you'll be staying," I said as I picked up his bags and walked upstairs with Draco right behind me, I opened the attic staircase and walked up them I then walked over to one side of the room where there was another door that said Hermione, in big black letters.

"This is my room through here if you need anything just knock, and this is where you'll be staying, it's not that nice but it's warm at night and far away from everyone that's in the house, and there are a lot of people that live here, down stairs in the basement is my older brother and his girlfriend, on the first floor is my mom and dads room, on the second floor is the guess room and my old room which is now the family and then there is my paradise which is the attic," I said as I open my door and sat on my bed. I motioned to Draco to come in and sit with me. Draco slowly walked over to my bed and sat on it next to me. We spend what seemed like hours just talking about them selves and sharing small bits of information that no one knows about them. Time went by and we soon slipped into a deep slumber. My mother finally came back with my aunt and got her settled in to the guess room. My mother walked up to my room only to find me sleeping in the arms of a boy. My mom just smiled closed my door and walked downstairs, to begin dinner. Three hours later Draco woke up and look at the time, he couldn't believe what time it was. Then he felt me cuddle closer to his body, it was weird but he liked the feeling of me being this close to him. He gave a small shack to wake me up.

"Hermione," said Draco.

"Mmmm…Just another minute," I said as I cuddled closer to Draco.

"Hermione wake up its 5:47," said Draco.

"Huh, oh what…what happened, oh damn my mom is prolly home, come on let's go downstairs and get something to eat," I said as I did something I really didn't want to do and got up and moved downstairs which was not in bed laying in Draco's arms. _'What is going on with me, Damn it Hermione stop feeling this way for Draco Malfoy' _

"Hermione, Sweetie come say hi to your aunt," said Mrs. Granger.

"Hi, Aunt Norma," I said as I walked over to my aunt and gave her a hug. Draco walked in.

"Hello, Hermione who is…wait you're Lucius Malfoy's son," said Mrs. Granger as she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What," I asked?

"This is the guy your sleeping with, a Malfoy, Hermione I would have thought you had more sense then that," said Mrs. Granger.

"One, I'm not Fucking Malfoy, and two don't you ever say that to me again, you selfish BITCH," I yelled after I said what I said I walked into the kitchen to calm down. _'I can't believe I just said that.'_

"Ok, what the fuck is wrong with her," asked Norma?

"She's just being a disgusting witch, god do I hate witches, she's just lucky I even took her in after her parents died from that attack on Lord Voldemort or what ever his name is, that little bitch needs to be happy that she has no recollection of her real life as the fucking disgusting dead eater she really is," said Mrs. Granger forgetting Draco was right behind her.

"WHAT," I exclaimed as I walked back in the room!

"Shit, Hermione listen…HERMIONE," yelled Mrs. Granger as I ran to my room. I wrote a letter to Dumbledore gave it to my owl and told her to give it to Dumbledore and fast. I packet up Draco's things back in his bags and started to pack up mine. Draco walked in to my room.

"Hermione, are you alright," asked Draco?

"No your things are packed and by the door, I'm almost done packing my things, my broom is in the closet," I said.

"Where are we going," asked Draco?

"My hide away, it's in the magic world so we need to fly," I said. Draco grabbed my broom and walked downstairs and put all there things in his car. I ran downstairs after Draco wondering what he was doing with my things.

"Draco, what are you doing," I asked?

"My car can fly so we'll get there faster by car," replied Draco.

"Good thinking," I said as I got in his car. I told myself that this was the last time I was ever going to be in the muggle world again.

JANUARY-

Draco and I enter Hogwarts together. Harry and Ron look over to the front door and found me walking over to them. I had really changed, I had really filled out over the summer, as I could tell Harry and Ron noticed from the way they were staring at me. Suddenly I felt self-conscious about the tight belly shirts I had slipped into the habit of wearing it lately. My bleached hip-hugger jeans clung to a thin waist, and were tight to my shapely legs until they flared at the bottom. I had pierced my belly- button, and was wearing my favorite belly-button ring, a simple round one with blue and green beads. My hair had grown out to a little longer than my shoulders, and had lightened up a bit from being out in the sun, which had also given me a tan, accentuating my honey-colored eyes.

"Hey guys what up," I asked trying not to pay much attention to all the other guys staring at me. I took out my robe and put it on.

"Damn it, come on girl take it off for me," said some random guy who had quickly shut up when Draco walked over to him and punched him in the nose. I looked at Draco and mouthed 'thank you' to him, he replied with a 'you're welcome'.

"Hermione, you look great," said Ron.

"You don't look to bad your self Ron," I said but I was still looking at Draco, who was looking at me smiling. _'We have been together since I left my moth…Mrs. Grange's house, he has been so kind to me helping me along the way…'_ Ron was saying something me I didn't really pay any attention. _'We spent the whole summer together training with our magic he taught me how to fight and how to dive and he taught me a lot of other things'_ I started to laugh out of no where, Harry and Ron looked at me funny.

"What," I asked?

"Hermione that's not funny my mum is in the hospital," said Ron.

"What, she's in the hospital, when did this happen," I asked with a worried look on my face.

"Where you even paying attention to me at all, I just told you," said Ron.

"No, I'm sorry Ron, hey I'll talk to you later, bye," I quickly walked over to Draco when I say Pansy Parkerson talking to him and touching him.

"Hey Baby, oh hi Pansy," I said as I made my way over to Draco and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What are you doing here, mudblood," said Pansy with a nasty tone in her voice.

"Oh well, I'm over here because I wanted to be with _my_ boyfriend, why are you here bitch and if you ever call me a pure blood a mudblood again I will be forced to kick your ass," I told her off.

"You're not a pure blood,' said Pansy.

"Oh yes I am, I found that out during the beginning of the summer right baby," I said as I looked over to Draco.

"Yes she did Pansy, she is a pure blood, her mom and dad were Jake and Jacquelyn McGomery, they were death eaters that died in battle four weeks after she was born, I asked my dad, he told us last month," said Draco.

"Wow, so your still not one of us Gryffindor, we are Slytherin's," said Pansy as she walked away.

"My boyfriend," wondered Draco as he turned toward me?

"What, she asked," I said. Dumbledore came out and told everyone to follow him. We were sitting at our tables in the main eating area.

"Students as you all know this is a new year with a lot of changes, our dress code is no more we are now allowing you students to wear what ever you want but girls no real short shorts and no tops that are low cut, boys no baggy pants, and since this is a new year we are going to the sorting hat, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room, most of you already know that but that is why our seniors are going first, I understand that you don't know why we are doing this but it is because you have all grown and so has your magical ability let's start," said Dumbledore. Proffesor McGonagall stood up and placed a stole in the middle or the stage and started with the role call.

"Neville Longbotton," said Proffesor McGonagall. Neville walked up and sat down, the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Ummm…but of course Gryffindor," said the Sorting hat. Neville walked back to the same house he has been in since he's been in Hogwarts.

"Luna Lovegood," said Proffesor McGonagall. Luna walked up at sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw," said the Sorting hat. Luna waked back to her house.

"Draco Malfoy," said Proffesor McGonagall, Draco walked to the stole and sat down the sorting hat didn't make it to his head.

"Slytherin," said the Sorting hat. Draco smiled and walked back to his house.

"Harry potter," said Proffesor McGonagall, Harry walked up and sat down the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well, Gryffindor," said the Sorting hat. Harry walked back to his house.

"Ronald Weasley," said Proffesor McGonagall, Ron walked to the stole and sat down, the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor," said the Sorting hat. Ron walked back to his house.

"Megan Jones," said Proffesor McGonagall, Megan walked over to the stole and sat down, the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff," said the Sorting hat. Megan waked back over to her house with pride.

"Hermione Granger," said Proffesor McGonagall, I walked over to the stole and sat down, the hat was placed on my head.

"Oh my, this can't be, but it is you certainly have changed Ms. Granger, Slytherin," said the Sorting hat. Everyone in the room gasped. Dumbledore walked over to me with widened eyes.

"Slytherin, there must be some mistake," asked Dumbledore. I was still sitting on the stole.

"No there is not, she has tremendously grown with power, raw Slytherin power, there is no mistake," said the Sorting hat. I stood up and walked over to my new house not caring what people were saying. I took a seat next to Draco.

"Pansy Parkinson," said Proffesor McGonagall. Pansy walked over and sat down on the stole still shocked by my changes, the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Ah you've changed as well, Gryffindor," said the Sorting hat.

"WHAT," yelled Pansy. She walked over the her new house. She was really mad.

After everyone had been placed in there houses, school had finally started Hermione and Draco walked over to the window in the main hall to get there new class schedule.

STUDENT: HERMIONE GRANGER

Head Girl

GRADE: SENIOR

CLASSES:

Transfiguration

D.A.D.A

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Divination

Care of Magical Creatures

Apparition

"Well, these are my classes for the last year, what are yours baby," I wondered? Draco grabbed his schedule from the teacher. I moved so I was in front of him looking at his schedule aswell.

STUDENT: DRACO MALFOY

Head Boy

GRADE: SENIOR

CLASSES:

Transfiguration

D.A.D.A

Potions

Arithmancy

Divination

Care of Magical Creatures

Apparition

"Well, we have all but one class together and that's thrid period," said Draco.

"Cool, hey your head boy, I'm head girl, that mean we share our dorm quarters," I said with great happiness.

"Now that's just perfect," said Draco as he gave me a small kiss. We walked to our fist class hand in hand. Harry and Ron look at us as we walked in and took our sets on the Slytherin side of the class room.

"Ms. Granger, can you please come over to my desk please," asked Proffesor McGonagall, I walked over to desk just as she asked.

"Yes, Proffesor," I asked?

"Are you happy," asked Proffesor McGonagall?

"Why yes I am, why wouldn't I be," I said with a big smile on my face.

"No reason I was just wondering," said Proffesor McGonagall. I walked back over to my set next to Draco in Slytherin's setting section.

"Class, this is Transfiguration, in here you will learn the art of changing the properties of an object, by using switching spells, vanishing spells, and conjuring spells, we will first start with the hystory of Transfiguration, now if you may turn to page 28, we will begin," said Professor McGonagal. Everyone in class turned to page 28 only to find Lucius Malfoy's picture on it.

"Now, Lucius Malfoy was the one who discovered Transfigurations, and he is here today to tell us all about it," said Professor McGonagall. Lucius walked in the class and looked over to Harry and Weasley wondering were I was, then he look over to Slytherin and saw me sitting with Draco.

"We will also have two people come up and try using the switching spells, one from Slytherin and one from Gryfindor, let see Hermione Granger from Slytherin and Harry Potter from Gryfindor," said Professor McGonagall as both Harry and I walk up to the front of the room.

"Slytherin, nice job 'mione," said Lucius as he stood inbetween me and Harry.

"Why thank you," I replied.

"Now class Transfiuration, was something I just stumbled upon, I started doing it for fun with my friends, so we got…well…we got caught switching one of the students into a pig and that's when transfiguration was dicovered by me, I was just sitting in the library just writing some random spells you know just expanding in some spells I wrote I didn't really think any of them would work but one did and that was the switching spell, so Potter try switching into something," said Lucius. Harry took out his wand and aimed it at me.

"_Louvandor Magnetory,_" said Harry and he turned me into an ugly walking half pig.

"Harry James Potter," I exclaimed!

"What he told me to do it," said Harry with a smile.

"_Revirsator,_" I spoke aiming my wand at myself, I aimed my wand at Harry, "_Impedimental,_" I spoke aiming my wand at Harry.

"Hermione why did you just do that, Harry is your friend," said Ron as he ran to Harry's side.

"Oh shut up weasel," I spoke as I walked back and took my set next to Draco.

"Weasel, you really are a Slytherin," said Ron following Professor McGonagall to the school hospital.

"Good job 'mione," said Lucius, as he gave me a hug and left the class. It been three week since I sent the Impedimental spell at Harry they haven't talked to me nor looked at me, some part of me didn't care but the other part of me wanted to run to him and tell him how sorry I was but I didn't I faught that side of me for this long I could fight it a little longer, I was a Slytherin, and I was the Head girl at Hogwart, I was dating Draco Malfoy and he made me so happy. I wakled out side only to find Draco standing there with Pansy Parkerson.

"Draco, I can't believe you're dating Hermione Granger," said Pansy.

"I care about her very much, it that so wrong," said Draco as he walked a little closer to Pansy.

"Well, you don't love her do you," asked Pansy as she leaned closer to him.

"No, you know the only one I love is you baby," said Draco as he claimed her lips with his. I felt my heart break in a million pieces. I couldn't believe it he was my boyfriend and he was kissing Pansy, I could feel the tears try to escape my eyes so I ran right passed them. Draco broke off his kiss with Pansy just as I ran passed him.

"Hermione…HERMIONE," exclaimed Draco as he ran after me!

"Stay away from me you bastered," I said as I ran into the forbidden forest. Draco was right behind me.

"Hermione I can explain, please just stop and talk to me," said Draco as he continued to chase me through the forbidden forest.

"NO," I spoke but I could run anymore I ran into a tree. I didn't even see the tree in front of me. Draco ran even faster when I fell.

"Hermione are you okay," asked Draco?

"NO, the one I love with all my heart was just kissing his ex girlfriend, how could you do that to me you…you promised that you would never hurt me ever, and you do that I trusted you, I love you but leave me alone I want to be alone leave me get awawy from me I can't look at you right now," I said to him with tears still flying from the clouds that were my eyes.

"Hermione, please let me explain," sadi Draco as he to started to cry.

"Fine talk," I said as I started to wipe away my tears.

"I don't love her, I just said that so she would leave you alone," said Draco.

"Bull shit," I yelled at him as I slapped him!

"I deserved that but she threatened to kill you so I did what I did because I love you," said Draco. I felt so awful, Draco stood up and started to walk away.

"Draco," I yelled! He stopped at turned around to face me, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes," he spoke with such pain in his voice.

"I love you," I said as I slowly waked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss, " but I can't be with you anymore, good-bye Draco Lucius Malfoy." I walked away from him leaving him with his tears and a broken heart. _'It's for the best that we never see each other again.'_

"Mommy, why is the story so sad," asked Jennifer Jane Granger?

"Because that's the story of my love for your daddy, but I left him because it was for the best, now he is happy and married to Pansy, after i found out about you I went out lokking for him but grandpa told me he was getting married to Pansy so I told him about you and he's been helping us ever since, now you go to sleep missy your going with grandpa tomorrow you want to be well rested don't you," I said to my little girl as I tucked her in and gave her a small kiss.

"Good night mommy," said Jennifer as she fell a sleep.

"Good night princess," I said as I slowly walked out of her room. I walked down stairs to set the alarm when I noticed him standing there.

"Draco," I said as he walked over to me and claimed my lips with his. We kissed for what seemed like forever.

"I couldn't do it," He showed me his hand. There wasn't a ring on it.

"Draco, what are you doing here how did you find me," I asked?

"My dad, told me everything, he told me he's been helping you all these years why didn't you tell me you were pregnant," said Draco as he took a step away from.

"Draco when I found out about Jennifer, well, that was four months after, I knew before but I just kep telling myself it wsn't real but then i started to show and I went to the hospital, I went to find you but Lucius said you were getting married so I told him and he helped me, Draco it's been four years, why are you coming now," I wondered.

"Because he just told me, he said that he couldn't take me mopping around my appartment any longer and told me yesturday about you and our daughter, Hermione I've never stopped loving you, I made a big mistake letting you go before, I won't make the same one again, please take me back Hermione," begged Draco as he got down on one knee and took out a red box he slowly opened it in the box was a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Draco, I…I don't know what to say." I was so speachless.

"Say yes and make me the happiest man in the world," spoke Draco.

"You…me…us…I…Yes, Yes I will marry you," I said as he put the ring on my bare finger and jumpped up to kiss me.

"YES" Draco yelled as loud as he could!

"Shhh, Jennifer is sleeping," I spoke.

"No I'm not, mommy, I'm right here," said Jennifer as she walked over to me.

"Hi," said Draco.

"Mommy…why was he yelling, is he mad or something," asked Jennifer?

"Sweety this is daddy," I said Jennifer's face lite up so bright you would of sworn it was the fourth of july.

"DADDY," yelled Jennifer as she flew into Draco's arms.

"That's right baby girl, daddy," spoke Draco. It felt weird but I was happy, Draco was back and we were going to be a family.

THE WEDDING-

"It is the day of my wedding and I was freaking out. There is so much that isn't right. Ron is drunk, no one can find Harry, Ginny just went into labor. Lucius still isn't here yet and Pansy is here," I said.

"Hermione just calm down, I'm here to wish you luck, he really does love you," said Pansy as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Pansy," I said as I returned the hug.

"I'll look for Harry, and put a spell on Ron so he can atleast act sober ok, just trust me, I got this, your wedding is going to be perfection, I'll be right back," asid Pansy as she went to search for Harry. Ten minutes later Harry came walking through the door.

"Harry, I don't think I could do this," I said as my hair dresser finished my hair.

"Hermione you look beautiful, and you'll be fine trust me this is the biggest day of your life," said Harry as he took my hand and guided me to the entrance, of my wedding chaple.

"Thanks Harry," I said. Dumbledor took my hand and guided me to the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony, Marriage is the joining of two people, of two souls therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. If any man knows of any lawful impediment why this man and this woman should not enter into holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the Minister.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do confess it now." Draco looked at me and we both smiled. The minister continued, " Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and comfort, to honor in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," smiled Draco.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and comfort, to honor in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," I smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" asked the Minster.

"I do," said Dumbledore. The minister indicated to Draco to take my right hand.

"The couple will now recite their vows," The Minster smiled.

Draco was first, "Hermione, when we met all those years ago, to say we were not friends is an understatement but these last few years have changed everything although we have had our worst times I know we will share the best times from this day on. Hermione, you've changed me, you've been there for me when I've needed you, you've talked to me, you've let me be the real me. You've given me a reason to wake up, a reason to live. I promise that I will always be there for you, like you have been for me. I promise to be yours and yours alone through the good times and the bad regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I promise I will cherish you, I will hold you and respect you for as long as we both shall live."

I was close to tears when it was my turn, "Draco, you held my hand in times I've needed you to, you have held me up time and time again. You've shown me the real you and I am so proud to be here with you. Draco I will never hurt you, I will never break your heart. Draco I will laugh with you and I will cry with you, I will remain faithful to you and you alone." I took a small breath. "I give you my hand and my heart, and I promise I will trust you and cherish you, I will hold you and respect you for as long as we both shall live."

"The rings please," The Minister said. Harry handed him the ring for me while Ginny handed him the ring for Draco. The Minster first handed the ring to Draco, "Repeat after me, 'As I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed,"

"As I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed," Draco placed the ring carefully on my left hand finger. The Minster then handed me the ring, "Repeat after me, as I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed,"

"As I place this ring on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. With this ring I thee wed," I smiled as I placed the ring on Draco's finger. With our hands joined there was a small silver light between our hands.

"You are now magically bound," the Minster then joined our right hands together again as well as our left. "Those who have been joined together let no man put asunder." The Minster continued, "Draco and Hermione have consented together in holy wedlock and have been witnessed by this company and thereby have given their pledge to each other and have declared the same by the giving and receiving of a Ring and by joining hands, I pronounce thee Man and wife." He looked at Draco, "You may kiss the bride." Draco grinned widely as he leaned in to kiss me passionately as the people around us clapped and cheered. I turned to look at all my friend only to be hit with a green light.

"_Avada Kedavra_," said Pansy as she pointed her wand at me. I heard Draco yelling my name but I knew that would be the last thing I would ever hear. Dumbledore stood up and shouted some spell and aim his wand toward me.

"Hermione, baby wake up sweetie," I heard someone's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Draco and Jennifer.

"Mommy, are you okay," asked Jennifer?

"What happened, I heard the spell I should be dead right now," I wondered

"Well, yes but Dumbledore said a spell also and it got to you just before the Avada Kedavra spell had it affect on you, and Pansy is in Azkaban for life," said Draco as he leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Thank god Dumbledore was there right mommy," said Jennifer.

"Yes, princess thank god he was there, well this is great what the perfect happily ever after," I spoke with such sarcasm.

"No Hermione, what a wonderful beginning," said Draco.

"I love you," I spoke as I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. _'This is the most wonderful beginning to the worst ending.'_

THE END


End file.
